Operation: TOMB
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: If Numbuh 1 gets an F on his essay, he will be forced to quit the KND! So he goes on a little road trip to the pyramids, but is stopped, after he escapes from his kidnappers, he must go back to the pyramids. But, is the curse of the mummy true?


Operation: TOMB

Totally

Old

Mummy

Bargains

"It wasn't the best night ever for the KND, but they survived, they gave it all they got but-"

"MR. UNO! THIS HAS COMPLEITLY NOTHING TO DO WITH GEORGE WASHINGTON CROSSING THE DELAWARE!" Numbuh 1's teacher told him as he read another story about The KNDs.

"Well, I just think the fellow students should know about 'Kids' history, instead of-"

"Mr. Uno, I want you to write an essay on the great pyramids, or you are getting an F---!" His teacher told him and pointed him to his seat.

"Aw, come on Numbuh 1! What's the big deal?" Numbuh 2 asked him as he sat down.

"My parents will force me to quit The KND if I get another F!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Well, maybe you can take a trip to the pyramids! After all, we do have a bunch of flying machines! And, you can take papers, and a bunch of tools to learn things! Its that easy!" Numbuh 2 told him.

"You're right! After school, I'm going to the pyramids!" Numbuh 1 screamed. The whole class stared at him.

KND

"Okay, got all the tools you need?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 1.

"Yup! So what machine are you going to give me?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I think that the KND BIRB is best for you"

Big

Insolent

Raging

Bird

"Okay! I'm so excited! Well, okay, maybe not, but I DO want to get this over with. So, what's the on button?" Numbuh 1 said and reached for a button.

"No wait! I have to switch the speed from-"Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 1 pressed the button and was sent out flying through the wall.

Numbuh 2 finished his sentence, "150 mph to 45 mph."

KND

"HELP! HOW DO I STOP THIS CRAZY THING?!" Numbuh 1 said as he went flying through the air. He pressed a button and he came to a complete stop.

"Uh-oh... AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell down to the ground. He pressed another button and went straight again. He then pressed another button and went up into the air.

"I think I finally know how this works! I bet this button gives me a map!" He said and pressed the button. The BIRB started to shake and an escape pod came up around Numbuh 1 and dropped him down to the ground. It landed safely, thanks to the blow-up pool for a cushion. It spit Numbuh 1 out. The ship flew away. Numbuh1was in the middle of the dessert, with nothing to eat, drink, or do! Except, walk. He was walking for about 2 hours when he saw the tip of a pyramid at the end of the horizon.

"Finally! I must be getting closer." He said and looked up. He noticed a long stream of gray puffy stuff. It was spoke from a machine or something. Numbuh 1 thought it could possibly be his machine's spoke. He ran for some time when he finally reached some market. A big crowd was around something. He rushed over and worked his way around the crowd and saw a crashed machine, but it wasn't his machine. 5 kids crawled out of the machine. He couldn't tell who they were, because they were in robes. They were carried away. He didn't know who they were, but who knows? Maybe they were another KND unit. He followed the doctors that took them to a tent. The doctors let Numbuh 1 stay in there.

"Aw, shoot! We need to get something from Len's tent." One doctor said and they all left.

"I hope you guys are okay." Numbuh 1 said. Just then the kids in the robes spoke.

"Yes Nigel, we are okay." They sat up and took their hoods off, revealing themselves.

"HUH! The Delightful Children! I should've known!" Numbuh said.

"Yes, but you didn't, so now we shall take you to our mansion, so that you get an F---! HAHAHA!"

"How did you know?" Numbuh 1 said surprised.

"When you sat up and screamed you were going to the pyramids, your teacher called Father, who tracked your exact spot, sent us here, to hold you back! NOW YOU WILL FAIL AND HAVE TO QUIT THE KIDS NEXT DOOR! HAHAHAHA!!" The Delightful Children laughed. They reached for a button and pressed it. The tent started to shake. Numbuh 1 ran out and ran through the market. He stopped to catch his breath for a second and looked at the tent. It started to rise, the nails holding it down formed into a position making them look like fangs. It rose out of the ground, and a head came out. The head was the head of a pharaoh's head, with one of those hat things with a cobra at the tip. A full body rose from under it and started to run after Numbuh 1. It shot sticks at Numbuh 1, but he jumped, ducked, and dodged them all. He jumped up on a stick pole, and swung around and let go, he went flying onto a rooftop and through some crates at the monster, but did nothing, well, it smash its elbow, but it didn't matter. It stopped, and its mouth opened. The Delightful Children were standing there.

"We've been waiting for this day, Numbuh 1! HAHAHA!" They said and pressed a button. The mouth closed, and the cobra's mouth open. A purple gas came out. Two candy sellers in the market were at their tents when the smoke passed by. For a second they stood there, and then they fainted.

"Oh no!" Numbuh 1 said as it came closer and closer. He started to walk backwards and trip on another crate. He didn't get up and enough to time and breathed in the spoke. He started to shake around then fell. Everything went black for him.


End file.
